Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print system, management server, client, method of operating a print system, method of operating a management server and method of operating a client.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a known networked print system for performing a print process, the print system comprising a print server 1, a client 2 and a print apparatus 3 in the form of a multi-function peripheral (MFP). In an example of a secure print process, a user instructs printing of a document, e.g. from a word-processing application, at the client 2. The print job is transmitted to the print server 3 where it is stored on a secure print queue. The user authenticates him/herself at the print apparatus 3 e.g. using a card or username and password. The user authentication information is transmitted from the print apparatus 3 to the print server 1. The print server after processing the authentication information sends, to the print apparatus, print job information about print jobs belonging to the user to whom the card/username and password belongs. The user selects a print job at the print apparatus from the print job information, the print apparatus transmits the print request for the selected print job to the print server. The print server processes the print job in accordance with the identity of the print apparatus, if necessary, and sends the processed print job to the print apparatus for printing.